


I Made Us Dinner

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluffy, Happy Ending, M/M, This has no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas made dinner for Dean.</p><p>Dean has a date tonight and skips dinner with Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Made Us Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my best friend, Kellen. He is the best freakin thing to ever happen for me and even though we have had our rough patches (more than others) we somehow always work it out in the end. He's kinda going through a tough break up/ its complicated thing and deserves so much more. So this is all for and I hope it and make him smile and maybe giggle once. I love you Kellen!

Dean looked himself over one last time in mirror before nodding his head once. Yeah, he looked really good. He was actually surprised he was able to clean up this nice, he had shaved his gruff and was left smooth. It was different for him but good. He looked at his outfit it wasn't anything but he wore a plaid shirt that just so happened to make his eyes pop. Yeah, this was gonna sweep them off their feet. Dean left his room feel pretty giddy. He was so getting laid tonight. Dean crept into the bunkers kitchen, he saw Cas swaying his hips as he hummed along with some song on the radio, something about elastic hearts. Whatever he was cooking smelled great, it had actually made his mouth start to water

Cas stirred the stir-fry, humming along with the song. He hadn't heard it much but it was on the radio before and he really liked. He inhaled deeply nodding his head. He had found this recipe online and knew Dean was going to love it, it even had a little whiskey in it and had made chicken to go with. He was very pleased with himself. Dean was going to love him for this. Speaking of Dean he usually wonders down around now. Cas spun around Dean's name about to burst from his throat to call him for dinner when he chocked on it. Dean was here already. He was right in front of him and he look...

Beautiful.

Cas stared at the man letting his eyes roll over him. Dean was always beautiful in Cas's eyes but tonight he looked even more so. The shirt he had decided to wear was making his eyes pop and Cas felt himself lick his lips. Cas would have keep staring if Dean hadn't cleared his throat and brought him back to Earth. "Cas, stop staring, man. So what are you cooking?"

Cas smiled, he knew Dean would love it. Cas went into a full explanation of everything he had made, how he had to go to the store and find everything, how he didn't know how to find the right spice so he had to find Sam in the store to help, how he couldn't find Sam, how he got scared that Sam had left him, how Sam found him hyperventilating holding rosemary, and how he was almost done. Dean was smiling fondly at Cas through his tales of the day before he took a glance at his watch. Cas was still rambling, a habit he had picked up, as he set the table. He had set down all the plates and was serving the food when Dean took one plate.

"Sorry buddy but I'm going out," Dean could have sworn that he saw a light leave Cas's eyes that he didn't even know was there. Dean cleared his throat and keep talking as if he hadn't seen the light leave. "Yeah, anyway, I meet this chick a few days ago and she invited me over for diner. This girl is a solid 9 so I gotta scram. But really Cas it smalls and looks great, but it tastes even better," Dean but his plate back in the cupboard and clasps Cas's shoulder on his way out. "Don't wait up either, Won't be home til the morning anyway," Dean had hoped to get a laugh from his laugh bet all he got was silence. He glanced back at him as he was putting his coat on. "You okay?" Dean asked his friend. Cas blink once, twice and then smiled. It was cold and hard. 

"Of course, Dean," Cas turned back to the stove. "Enjoy your date." Dean stared at Cas's back a little longer than he need before nodding once and leaving.

Cas waited until he head the bunker door close to let a him sob once. He was not going to cry over Dean going a date. Why should he care? It's not Dean loves him. It's not like they are dating and for that matter they never would because again, Dean will never love him like that....that doesn't stop Cas from loving him. It was like he did it on purpose of course it just happened. Cas felt the first tear roll down his cheek and he was helpless to stop the rest. He made up a plate nicely for Sam and set it at his spot on the table and scraped the rest into the trash. Just as he was getting ready to leave Sam walked in. "Cas, this smells great," he looked at the table and looked at Cas, "What aren't you and Dean eating, you made this whole thing for him."

Cas sniffed once and wiped his nose. "Dean has a date and I think I'll just be going to bed now." Sam watched as the hunched figure retreated from the room. Sam tried to figure out was happening. As the finale piece fell into place Sam blurted it out.

"You love him!" Sam watched as Cas tensed for a second before he slumped even more. 

"Yes, goodnight Sam," Sam watched as his best friend left the room. His brother was an idiot, a fucking idiot. He was a blind fucking idiot that was killing Cas. Sam looked at the food. It really looked great but suddenly he wasn't that hungry.

Dean smirked against his dates lips. Yeah, the date was going great if he had to say so himself. He showed up and he was barely through the door before she had basically dragged him to her bedroom without a hello. Dean currently had a lap full of hot lady who had started to grind down on him. She pulled back and smirked at him saying she was going to go slip into something more comfortable before leaving. Dean fell back on the bed as she left and started to kick off his shoes when he felt something tugging at him. It was like an urge, not like the one in his pants. Speaking of in his pants there was a lot less action in there than there should be. Dean sat up and rubbed his face. What the hell was going on? He was in a bedroom about to get laid so why wasn't he happy, as happy as he can ever be. A small voice in the back of whispered something to him that made his eyes fly open.

'You were a dick to him.' 

Who? Cas? That shouldn't bother him. He told him he was going on date and Cas was...sad? Shit. He played the last conversation with Cas over in his mind. Cas had made dinner. He was only setting up two spots at the table and a to-go plate for someone else. Was same trying to make a dinner for him? What the fuck was he doing thinking about this shit? He was about to get laid. His date came back and pounced him. She had laid over him and had started undressing him and kissed his neck. This is what he needed. She looked down at him with her bright blue eyes and Dean had to look away. Those weren't the right color of blue. Not the blue eyes he loved. Shit. Who's eyes did he love? 

Dean sat up as fast he could actual knocking the girl over of him. She asked what he was going and he just started re-dressing saying he couldn't do this and that he had to go do something. She yelled at him to get out but Dean was already half gone and didn't hear.

Cas was laying in his bed. His room wasn't very fancy, he didn't have many personal items and the ones he had he keep on his bed side table. Cas whipped the tears from his cheek, he was being pathetic about this whole thing. He had been an angel forever he was not letting his feelings crush him. Yet here he was and here his feelings were, crushing him. Another sob ripped its way from his throat just as he heard a knock come from the other side of his door. "Sam, I told you already I'm not coming out, do you hear me? I love him, he doesn't love me! Now! Go away before I stab you!" Sam had been coming to him all night trying to get him to come out and talk and he had had enough of that.

"Cas...its me."

Cas froze. Shit. Dean. Shit. Cas whipped his face again and sat up straightening his clothes. "Come in."

Dean came into the room and sat down next to Cas without asking. "So who do you love?"

Cas shouldn't have been as startled as he was to hear Dean asked but of course he was, "My Guinea pig, he bite me and I didn't think he would do something like that to me," Cas lied to Dean.

"Maybe he didn't know what he was doing?" Dean offered. Cas looked up from his hands to Dean, his eyes were filling with tears again.

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt my feelings."

"Can you forgive him?" Cas was starting to get confused by the conversation and started to think this wasn't about his pet.

"Always."

"Even if you know he may accidentally hurt you in the future?"

"Will he feel sorry about it and maybe try and make it up?"

"Always."

"Than I will always care for him with everything I have," Cas breathed out. Dean had started to drift closer to Cas or was it the other way around? It didn't matter because right now Cas could feel Dean's breath on his lips, all he would have to do was lean in and then he could...

"Good," Dean breathed out against his lips and Cas could feel the words on his lips before Dean closed the distance and captured his own lips with his. Cas felt his eyes slid close as he tried to memorize everything that was happening. Dean was kissing him, his hands had somehow snaked up to neck and cheek, while Cas had his on Dean's legs, hanging on for dear life. Dean pulled back when air become something they both needed. Dean was staring straight in Cas's eyes. Yes these were the eyes he loved.

Cas was the first to break the silence that hung in the air. "We weren't talking about my Guinea pig were we?"

Dean chuckled lightly and pulled Cas in for another kiss. "No, we weren't." Cas smiled for what felt like the first time in a long time. Seemed like things maybe going right for him. "Now, I'm starving lets go eat."

"I threw out dinner."

"Of course you did."

**Author's Note:**

> What did everything? I wrote this while listening to MCR in two days and didn't even re read it XD bet it has grammar and spelling errors!
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos please!! COMMENTSSSSSS!


End file.
